Teenage Vampires
by CosplayLover07
Summary: Sasuke and his boys were turned into Vampires by Itachi.When sent bride hunting they come across 4 girls that take their liking.But Sakura and her girls and ordinary, they are the new Vampire Slayers.AU SasuSaku,NejiTen,NaruHina,ShikaIno.A Vampires Lust:
1. Preview to Teenage Vampires

_**Vampires Lust**_

_**Prolouge/Summery**_

Haruno Sakura, Yamanki Ino, Hyugga Hinata and TenTen were just ordianry girls.  
They had gone through school, but these years were not as ordinary as everyone thought. The years up to the age of 16 all girls and boys from the age of 5 will be trained to become a ninja for the village and protect.  
After the 16 birthday when other schools would finish they had another 3 years in a collage.This was called Ying Collage of Dance. They had up untill they change 19 to study the arts of Dance, Felxability and Grace.  
Now the Hokage Tusande thought it would be disraceful to put the boys through dance school, so she had another school opened for the boys to study how to use their size to their advantage in battles.This school was called Yang, to be the opposite of Ying.  
Every person of the age of 16 to 19 would try to go into these schools because after they have studied for 3 years tops they would compete in the exams to become a ninja for the Hidden Leaf Village. Only a few pupils would be able to enter the collage.

One year the 4 girls changed mostly everything. Haruno Sakura was the richest girl in the hole village, with three girls following behind her. They donated money to the collage to be able to open their doors to everyone. They got loads of attention for this and became the most popular girls in the village.  
They asked for only one thing in return, to have a cheerleading squad put in to Ying and a american football squad into the boys Yang. Of course Tusande accepted this and so they had more fun in the collage.  
Sakura was made Head Cheerleader.  
TenTen was Weapons Misstress.  
Hinata was chorographer.  
Ino was the lead singer of the band named Yamanka's  
All girls were in the cheerleading squad and was able to make up a name and outfit for their squad. This football match was not normal because in the game you can use your jutsus to score a try. Other villages thought this was good training for all th missions and decided to also make teams up for their schools.

The four girl's lives were changed.  
They had everything any girl would wish for.  
They had money, they were popular and loved by all the guys with eyes.  
On the outside, to everyone else, the girls looked as happy as could be, but on the inside they all had something troubling them.  
Sakura wished she could find her parents who went missing on a mision when she was 6.  
Hinata wished to be accepted by her father who thought her weak.  
Ino wished to be good at something that could help people.  
TenTen wished to have family and friends that loved her for herself.  
Sakura meet the 3 girls on the squad and got to know them. After 6 months Sakura decided to let the other girls move in with her.  
After he parents went missing her house was practicaly decsirted with only she, Kakashi (her butler) and Anko (her maid) around. All the girls thought it was cool and all agreed.  
On a normal day in the collage there was a high alert and all the ninja's had to go to the Hokage's tower at once.  
Soon after the headmistress came back with tears in her eyes. When asked what was the matter she answerd that the 5th Hokage Tsunde had been killed in her tower room.(a/n :sorry guys but i had to : )  
She had been assinated by a vampire. The whole village closed down and they held a big state funrel for the Hokage.

What seemed like days after the funral, there was news of a new Hokage in the village.  
No one knew anything about the new person.  
The girls in the school went back to their 'normal' lives all thinking that no one could ever replace Tusande in any of their hearts. All the school was quiet after the murder and it was not as it was before.  
Suddenly when the girls were in class a chunin came up to them says the oakge reqused there presonce at once. When they got their they had a shock of their lives, fior there they learned that they had become the new guardians of the village and were very special.  
They would be able to do things that no one else would. They were the new generation of the protectors from the Vampires, and she, was there for a reason, to trrain and guide them in the rollar coster that had become their life.

Her Name?

Buffy Anne Summers.

Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikmaru, Uzamgi Naruto and Hyuuga Neji were just ordinary boys too. Or so they would have been a couple of years ago.

Two years ago, the four boys had a mission together to go to the village of Sound and capture Sasuke's older brother Uchiha Itachi. The boys had never been on a mission together and had very different ways of dealing with the situations they got themsevles into.  
When they reached the village they at once started the search for Itachi, he had been missing for over 5 years in total.  
After 2 days of searching and reporting back to the village they finaly found Itachi, but would they found out was nothing short of the greatest shock of ther lives. Itachi had been turned into a Vampire!  
He spared no time for discustion but went straight into the battle.  
Itachi won after some time and as he won he turned all the boys into Vampirers as well.  
They all at first would not beleive what they had become and locked themselves up.  
They learned by themselves all the rules of become a night walker.  
First off, cross' don't do much damage as long as they are small.  
Holy water burns but cannot melt and Vampire.  
High vaultage beems or lighting will not have any effect on you.  
Silver will burn and cause scars for a few days but again will not kill.  
Stakes can kill but only when they have percied the heart.  
The most important one, that they could infact walk in day light. They could roam around in the morning and they did.  
It took them 3 weeks until they all would walk out into the open of the village. They stuck together and explored the place to find out why Vampires would be in sound in the first place. They found out that Sound in fact was a Vampire village. Nearly everyone of the villagers were Vampire's and others were blood doners.  
After 3 months of conculding every angle of the box they were traped in, they went to Itachi for some answers.  
They had solved almost everything other than one question in their mind. Why, in the 3 months of being turned, had they not had the thurst for blood? Itachi told them everything hat they would need to know. They wouldn't have the need to hund and feed until they take a vampire bride. It could be an already turned vampire or if the feeling was mutual between them and a human then they would be able to turn them. They also would not age at all until the taking but if the taking was not done by the 5th full moon then they would slowly die.  
The boys all had consernd looks on their faces and Itachi laughed (A/N : lol yes laughed). He then told them that when they were all 'pouting' in their rooms, he had sent 6 of his best men in to their old village of the hidden leaf. There they looked for the four best girls to suit each of his Vampire 'brothers'.  
When they collected all the information they could get, they return. The numbers had fallen from Six to Three. This was because they were attacked by 'ninjas'. This new in lightenment did cause soon saspition but in light of the events Itachi over looked the matter. They had news as well.  
The main cause of the delays was that they 4/5th Hokage was dead. Killed by one of the men on the mission. Itachi had the man killed and gave the boys the folders of information on the girls.He said that they would have a scroll of the 'Hokage', stating that you have permission to stay in the village and that you mean no harm. You would be housed with the four girls, one problem, they all lived in the same house.  
He gave them water and camp equipment and sent them off. He warned them that they must get the girls trust and head back to Sound once they had turned them because on the last moon the one they have marked, they will lust after. The boys wouldn't be able to contol the animal instinked. The boys headed off into the night with no idea what would be waiting for them in their old home village.


	2. Chapter 1 Slayers Fate

_**Chapter One - Slayers Fate**_

Three days after the girls were told of their new postions, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and TenTen were draped over the sofa in an un-feminine way. They had just been out slaying Vampire's that had come into the village. They had taken their numbers form Six to Three and were still on the high from the adrenaline rush they had from fighting their first Vampire battle. They had all been called back to Buffy-Sama's tower for a meeting.

"I have called you here for two reasons," Buffy-Sama said whilst walking infront of the girls. "First, i would like to congradulate you on your first slaying of the Vampires. We still don't know the reasons for them being in the village but that will come in dew time." She sat down and crossed her legs in a polite manner. "Secondly, i would like to talk to you about your fate as the chosen one"

"Urmm.. Buffy-Sama, isn't it sapost to be chosen one's?" Ino asked and then started giggling lightly.

"I'm glad that knock on the head didn't cause any perminate damage Ino" TenTen stated. You could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Hey!" Ino whined. "It wasn't that much of a hard blow."

"I-Ino, you were knocked unconcise" Hinata said. She had gotten right of her stutter around the girls but as still getting used to Buffy-Sama.

"Enough," Buffy-Sama silenced. "Now, back in my days of slayerage, I had one Vampire who was determined to kill me at all costs. It followed me everywhere. When I walked in daylight it would creep in the shadows." She said. "But also, back then, there was only one true Vampire Slayer. This was because only one would be called into their line of duty. Then we saw fit to cast a spell to call all potential slayers at the right age into the duty."

"So, are you saying, that where you had One Vampire after you, we have four?" Sakura asked.

"Hai, I'm afraid it's true. That is why I have called you here. You must know everything now." Buffy-Sama said.

"So you are going to inform us with all the going on's and train us to the best of our abilities?" TenTen confrumed and asked at the same time. She and Sakura looked at eachother and then back at Buffy-Sama.

"Exactly, the Vampire sent after me, Uchiha, after a while he was hell bent on turning me into his bride for all eternity. Some people would call this the more beautiful death. This is very rare among the line of Slayes." Buffy-Sama said whilst scanning her bookself and opening one up.

"So, we're here, risking our life to help save our village and people form them and they get kinky and want to pop our cherrys?" Ino asked bluntly. After siting back and listening to the confursation between them four she had to have her say. Hinata gasped and Sakura and TenTen's jaw fell down. Buffy-Sama looked up from her book.

"Direct, blunt, to the point and use of unnessecery words but hai, that is what they might try. It is very rare for a slayer to be turned into the very thing she is sent to kill, mostly a Slayer would be killed in her line of duty." Buffy-Sama said looking through the corners of her eyes to see the reactions of the girls.

"What a self confidence boster" Ino muttered.

"W-wait, so, in a way we are in m-more danger?" Hinata asked the question all the girls were thinking.

"Well, all of you are in a considerate amount of danger, but i would have to say that Sakura was in the most danger." Buffy-Sama amswered with unsertanty.

"Huh? What? Wait! Why me?" Sakura asked suddenly sitting onthe edge of ther seat.

"Well, Sakura, you'r the most wealthy, fit, weathly, most loved slayer in here." Ino said before Buffy-Sama could even open her mouth to breath let alone say anything.

"Also, there is always a leader of the new Vampire's and a leader of the new Slayer's. I do not know much about the boy but I do know that you are the leader of the squad" Buffy-Sama finished and put emphasise on the word ARE.

"Ohh, come on. There is no way these girls think me as their leader." Sakura giggled. When she sa the face on Buffy-Sama's face her laughter soon died down. She turned to the girls. "Well, I'm right aren't I? you don't think I'm your leader?" She asked.

"Sakura you have been the one telling me never to give up in training." Hinata said with out one single stutter.

"You're the one who make up the plans of attack." Ino said with a light smile on her lips.

"Sakura, you're the one who knows all our strenghts and weaknesses. Hell, your the one who has brought this team together and keep it together." TenTen said, laughing slitly at what she said.

"You guys," Sakura said with tears in her eyes. "You guys really mean it?" she asked.

"yes!" they all chorsed together. Sakura smiled and they all laughed at each other.

"Sakura, I have told you before, you must be mindful of all of your fellow squad members. Now you know the truth of you being the leader you must know all about the dangers of the new vampires." Buffy-Sama said and then read out of the book : "Every time a new Slayer is brought into action a new breed of Vampire is also turned. These Vampires do not know it but they are in fact destined to hunt and most likely kill the new Slayers. In the last 20 years only two new slayers were turned into Vampires and are the mates of the Vampires that turned them."

"Ok, so we all might get turned but, i know it sounds stupid, what if the Vampire is female?" TenTen asked.

"Well, that is fine because we have had information that the new Vampire clan is made up of four boys. The counsil have tried gathering information but there seems to have been mush disterbance with the whereabouts of the old clans. We do know that they boys are infact from a neighbouring village or maybe our own. They must have been turned not to long ago. They are all boys and this means that you hae to be on high alert. That is all for now."

"Right then girls," Sakura said whilst standing up. "Lets go home then." They all got up and walked out of the tower arm in arm. Sakura and Hinata started laughing about something as they got outside.

"Hey!" Ino whined yet again. "What's so funny you guys?" she then asked.

"Well me and Sakura-Chan were just talking about the Vampires." Hinata stated.

"We were just wondering what they would look like." Sakura then finished.

"Well they have really sharp fangs, and a weird face. You should now Saku. We slug about three tonight." Ino said counting off her fingers would she could remember of the night.

"Haha Ino-Chan." TenTen said dryly. "She means when they aren't feading. They have nearly human faces."

"Hai. Me and Sakura-Chan were talking about the one for you Ino-Chan." Hinata said. "We thought it might look like Sasuke-Kun, because you had a hell of a crush on him and he knew it, but that was before he had to move village." Hinata comented as if she was saying some betting odds. Ino started nodding then stopped. Her face whent bright red and Hinata and Sakura hid behind some trees. They didn't know if it was anger or if she was blushing.

_If she blows im getting the hell out of her Inner-Sakura _said whilst getting ready to run.

_Why do you have to be so mean? She is Ino after all. Sakura _thought back.

_Yea but i think she takes one to many hyper pills, she needs to slow down, but right now im getting ready to speed it up. Inner-Sakura _taunted. Ino's voice brought Sakura back to Earth.

"Hey, where did Sakura and Hinata-Chan go to?" She asked.

_Why must you not use your brain Ino? Hinata_ thought.

_Well maybe because she short circuited it while trying to pick out her new outfit for slaying in. Inner-Hinata _thought while doing an impretion of Ino picking out clothes.

_Hey! don't be soo mean! she may nopt be a genuis but she does help around here! Hinata _shouted back.

"Come on you guys. We better start heading back." Sakura said while coming out of her hiding space.

"Is kakashi-San there tonight Sakura-Chan?" Hinata asked as they made their way to their house.

"No. He's got date with Anko. They won't be back for a week tops." Sakura answerd.

"Wayyyyy! Go Kakashi! He maybe going grey but he still got game!" Ino wooped.

"So we have the whole house to do whatever we want?" TenTen asked.

"Hai, but we have to watch that we don't miss ANY training. I know that the Kohona Warriors are coming on Saturday so after or sparring we can meet them at the beach. I know Kiba-Kun has the hots for you Hinata-Chan." Sakura said suggestivly while wiggling her eyebrows. Hinata blushed and TenTen came to her rescue.

"Hey, talking about the hots for people. Don't your stunt partner,Gaara-kun, have a soft spot for you?" TenTen asked with fake inocence in her voice.

"TenTen! We don't have the hots for each other! How many times do i have to say this?" Sakura shouted and asked herself the last question.

"As many times it takes him to stop looking up your unifrom while he lifts you up in your double leg lift." Ino Put in sweetly.

"You guys are sooooooo not watching Blood Ties with me tonight." Sakura said while walking off. She left behind 3 stuned girls. They ran after Sakura.

"Please Sakura! Let us watch it! You know how much we love that show!" Hinata asked nicely.

"Sure, fine, but everyone has to help with the house work as soon ask we get in."

"Deal" They all did their handshake and they walked off down the road giggling. When they reached the house Ino and Hinata started up the path to the front door. TenTen kept Sakura back.

"Hey? Wht's the matter?" Sakura asked her.

"I don't know really. Every since we started of home i've had this really weird feeling of someone watching us. It's really getting on my nerves." TenTen explained.

"Wow! So i'm not the only one? I thought I was going crazy. Maybe all of us can make sure by going around the house." Sakura suggested.

"No. I don't want to freak Hinata and Ino out. You know how they are when it comes to people watching them." TenTen sighed. "All because When a Stranger Calls."

"Ok, we'll tell them we're off down the shops to get urm...Popcorn for tonight!" Sakura said smiling. TenTen nodded and they walked up the path and into the house. There they got started on the cleaning of the house.

What they didn't was that there were people watching them. Moreover for boys watching them with smirks on their faces.


	3. Chapter 2  Konoha Village

_**Chapter Two - Kohona Village**_

The four boys walked up to the gates of Kohona. It had been a long three day journey for the boys. When they finaly got to the gates two guards came up to them.  
"Ohoya. What is your perpose in Kohona Village?" One of them asked the boys.

"We are transferring here for the American football skoller ship. We have the papers here." Sasuke said grufly and handed the papers over. The second guard took them and read them over.

"Well, you will have to go and see Lady Buffy. Do you know where the Hokage Tower is?" The guard asked. They nodded. The guards opened the gates and let them through. The boys walked through the village at a fast pace. They headed towards the Hokage's Tower, hoping that she wouldn't think anthing about it. They reached the Tower and a peite woman came up to them.

"My name is Haku." She bowed low. "Who is it you wish to see?" She asked looking through all the boys.

"We wish to see Buffy-Sama." Neji answerd.

"I see. Why do you wish to have an adiance?"

_By god this woman is nosey_ Neji thought.

"We are transferring here. We need to sort things out." Naruto said. Haku nodded then walked off. She came back soon after. She bowed again.

"Buffy-Sama will see you now. Down the corridor to the right." She said then walked off again. The boys looked at each other, then walked off down the corridor. When they reached the door, Naruto knocked over and over.

"Come In!" They heard a voice shout through the door. Naruto opened the door and walked in first. Shikamaru closed the door when all of them were in the room.

"You are here because you wish to transfer to Yang Collage?" Buffy-Sama asked.

"Hai. We have the papers if you wish to look at them." Shikamaru said while pulling out the scroll and holding it out infront. Buffy-Sama shock her hand.

"If you didn't have the corect paper work for you visit my guards and staff would not of let you through up untill now. I have heard that it says for you to be housed with the four most wealthy girls here, because of your background. It says you are of nearly royle blood. I know that you have the names of your girl so please share." Buffy-Sama said. She had a small smile on her lips. The boys nodded and took out the files and read the names.

"Yamanki Ino" Shikamaru Said.

"Hyuuga Hinata" Naruto Said.

"TenTen" Neji Said.

"Haruno Sakura" Sasuke Said.

"Right. Ok." there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Buffy-Sama said. Haku walked in.

"They have arrived Buffy-Sama" She bowed.

"Very good. Please send them in." Haku walked out of the door. "I knew who you were going to say so I already sent or them." She finished as the door opened and in came the four girls. They all bowed not spairing a glance for th four boys. "Girls, I have called you here because we have new residence in Kohona. They have been tranfered here from Sound and are going to stay with you, you will each have a person to look after and keep put of trouble I hope." Buffy-Sama chuckled slightly at her last sentance.

"Hai!" they all chourced.

"Now then boys. Intoduce yourself. Then you may say the name of the girl that is to keep in eye on you." Buffy-Sama said sitting back in her chair. Shikamaru stepped forward.

"Nara Shikamaru and Yamanki Ino." He said. Ino Stepped forward also and looked at Buffy-Sama. Shikamaru looked at her.

_She has really long hair. _He thought

_Yea but she is also blonde. This means a troublesome time. inner-Shika _thought.

"Buffy-Sama, you do realise that me and the girls live in the same house?" Ino asked. Buffy-Sama's forhead crinkled as she went into deep thought.

"Hai, that is true. Well, it seems that you can all keep an eye on each other. Please continue with the naming as that person with have soul guardianship over that boy." Buffy-Sama finished.

Naruto then stepped forward after Shikamaru and Ino had return but stood more closly together.

"Uzamgi Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto said. Hinata shyly stood forward and bowed at Naruto, who in return, gave her a bone crushing hug. Hinata turned around to TenTen and Sakura to see them winking at her and giving her a thumbs up. She blushed and stood back with Naruto. Neji then took a confident step forward.

"Hyuuga Neji and TenTen" Neji said. TenTen stood forward and bowed low to the boy who bowed in return. Lastly, Sasuke steped forward.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura." Sasuke said. Sakura steped forward, but already knew who she was going to have to look after, them being the only two people left. She bowed down and waited for his bow back. Which he did after a while of just looking at her. Sakura turned to Buffy-Sama who watched their aquitance with pleasure.

"Buffy-Sama, is there a reason why we have to house these boys?" She asked polietly. Buffy nodded her head lightly.

"They are originaly from Sound collage and have tranfered here because the school had closed down and they with to join the football team. As it is so late in the semester, i could not place them in the dormitories and you girls have not lived in your dorms at all. We thought that they might come live with you until they get to know Konoha better and when we have room for them."She realled of reasons sounding very bored. "Now, if you do not mind, i have some urgent business to attend to." Everyone bowed and left her office. As Sakura went to exit after everyone she heard Buffy-Sama's voice. "Oh, Sakura?, Some things are better left unsaid."

"Hai Buffy-Sama." And she exited.

In the corridor, the girls were talking in a corner with the boys looking at them, all except Sasuke that is. As I went over to join them, I felt his eyes burning into my back, following my everymove.

_That Uchiha sure does give me the creeps! Sakura_ thought.

_Yes, he might give YOU the creeps, but he is totallu fucking ripped. I mean come on, what I would do to take his t-shirt rip it off and then go on my knees to his trousers and.._ Inner-Sakura started sounding lustful.

_Ok! That's enough! Sakura_ cut her off.

_Come on though. I mean if he is like this think how big Little Sasuke might be? I mean he might be all that little. Inner-Sakura _taunted.

Sakura flushed in her cheeks and this caught TenTen's attention. She walked up to her.

_"Hey, you alright Saku? I mean you've gone all red!" _TenTen asked while putting a hand on her forhead.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's just get home so we can get that 'Popcorn'." Sakura answered. TenTen nodded and told the girls. Sakura turned to the boys behind them.

"Come on, we better get you settled in your new home."


End file.
